


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by End



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also it's kind of a reverse crush au, But i guess the superheroing isn't exactly relevant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Go read Iris Zero its 10/10, I might write some superheroing late but for now it's not really there, Iris Zero AU, They don't have an iris wearing the suit, at all, bc im trash, it's mostly just an Iris Zero AU w/o the heroing, ladybug can still do the luck charm vision but it isn't an iris, theres already too many secrets, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>99% of children are born with a special ability in their eyes, called Iris. The ability arose about 37 years ago, starting with a slim percentage of 1% being born with it.<br/>This skyrocketed about 15 years ago, leaving only 1% of children without an Iris. Those without are discriminated against and bullied mercilessly by their peers, and to make things worse, the percentage of an Iris Zero meeting another Iris Zero is below 0.003%</p><p>And yet here we are, standing on top of the world- and no one can take us down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> IRIS ZERO IRIS ZERO IRIS ZERO  
> No but seriously  
> Iris Zero is the shit

_ There aren’t many people without an Iris, other than the adults. _

 

_ The few I’ve seen are discriminated against and bullied mercilessly. _

 

_ I’ve somehow managed to hide it for all these years. _

 

_ My motto is minimal exposure.  _

 

_ I try my best not to stand out, but I refuse to be trampled on. _

 

_ It’s simple, really: Don’t make a fuss, don’t be special, and most of all, don’t get too close to anyone. Hiding in the shadows has already become a part of me. _

 

_ This way, no one finds out, and no one thinks to ask. _

 

~

  
  


Marinette is not shy, nor is she anti-social. In fact, most people would consider her to be the exact opposite. She is out-going and kind to just about everyone, and often helps people in need. As social as she is, however, she tends to avoid major events like parties and such. 

 

Now, however, may prove to be different.

 

-

 

“We’ll be choosing our class president this week!”

 

-

 

“Of course I’ll be chosen, Sabrina! I always am,” Chloe smiles, making a waving gesture with her hand. “And besides, it’s not like anyone would actually try to oppose me.”

 

“You’re totally right, Chloe. I can’t believe I ever doubted you,” Sabrina laughs nervously in reply. “You’re obviously the best choice!”

 

“I know, I know. Don’t you think so, Adrien?” Chloe says, turning to face him with a raised brow.

 

Adrien’s eyes flicker to the space above her head before returning to her. 

 

“Maybe.” He answers softly.

 

Chloe nods and Adrien turns away.

 

-

 

“Marinette, you should run for president!” Alya says, hands on her hips.

 

“Me? No way! I could never,” Marinette shakes her head. “And besides, that would just draw attention to myself.”

 

Alya sighs. “ I guess. But still, You’d do great!”

 

Marinette laughs. “ Maybe, but I couldn’t.”

 

“Why not? I think you’d do a great job.” Nino pops up from behind her, making her jump.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Come on, Marinette! Most of the class already looks up to you-” Nino tries again, Alya nodding next to him.

 

“But what if I mess up? Or worse, if people think I’m arrogant? I couldn’t.”  Marinette sighs, looking away.

 

“I doubt anyone would think that you’re arrogant, Marinette.” Adrien replies, appearing in a similar manner as Nino.

 

“OH!” Marinette jumps. “Well…”

 

“You’re far too honest for that.” Adrien smiles, his eyes flickering to the space above her head before returning to her face.

 

“Why don’t you just check the outcome with your Iris, then?” Nino asks before Marinette can reply. “You can see what it will lead to, can’t you?

 

Marinette blinks up at him, then turns away. “Yeah…”

 

-

 

Adrien sees a white dot next to her head as she says it. A white lie? The word scrawled above her head- Honest- doesn’t move.

 

His Iris allows him to see through lies, indicated through colors and words beside a person’s head. 

 

He watches as Alya’s brow wrinkles for a second before she smiles again and takes hold of Marinette’s wrist. Marinette turns, and Alya whispers something in her ear.  

 

“Ah… I need to go.” Green dot. 

 

“Another time, maybe?” White dot.

 

“Later, Marinette.” Nino smiles, turning to face Adrien.

 

“Come on, dude. Let’s go.”

 

~

 

“Can you help me, Marinette?” Adrien asks, desperation in his eyes.

 

“With what?” Marinette blinks in surprise.

 

“The class told me to find someone honest enough to become president, but…” He looks away.

 

Marinette frowns slightly before masking it. 

 

“Of course I’ll help!” She says, falsely cheerful.

 

“Great!”

 

-

 

“What made you think I would be helpful?”  Marinette asks, handing Adrien one of the cookies from her bag.

 

“Well, You know everyone well, and as helpful as my iris is, I don’t know who would fit the role the best. There are plenty of mostly honest people in the class.” He replies, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“I see…” Marinette looks away.

 

“But please, will you help me?” He places both hands on the bench and leans toward her, hopeful.

 

_ Too close!  _ Marinette looks at him in surprise, then looks up. Her expression morphs,-eyes wide, mouth rounded in a perfect ‘o’- and she pulls him close. Adrien’s eyes widen.

 

“Wha-” He starts, but it’s cut off by a loud crash.

 

Marinette lets go of him and looks up. “Tsk.”

 

The remains of a flower pot occupy the place where he had been sitting not moment before. 

 

“What was that?” Adrien asks, horrified.

 

“...Sorry, but I don’t think I can help you.” Marinette says in lieu of an answer. 

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I see things differently than you’d like to believe.” She answers, pointing at her eyes. 

 

Green dot. Truth.

 

-

 

“Marinette! You’re all over the rumors!” Alya says, approaching Marinette with a smile.

 

“You’re awfully cheery this morning.” Marinette groans in return.

 

“They say Adrien confessed to you! How lucky!” 

 

“Confessed?!” Marinette blanches, “That’s not what happened at all!”

 

“Then what did? Inquiring minds need to know!” Alya grins.

 

“He just wanted me to help him with the class president elections.” 

 

Alya looks at her hopefully.

 

“No. Besides, I told him about my Iris.”

 

“You did?!” Alya’s eyes go wide and she latches onto Marinette’s arm.

 

“Well, It was more of a hint than anything else.”

 

Alya sighs in relief and loosens her grip.

 

~

 

_ Stay away from my Adrien! He’ too good for someone of your level! _

 

-

 

Marinette crumples the note in her fist. Alya looks at her mournfully.

 

“You alright?” She asks.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just Chloe.” Marinette smiles in reply.

 

-

 

“Marinette!” Adrien runs up beside her as she steps out of the school’s doors. 

 

Marinette looks away. “You should really stop doing that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean this- this talking to me thing. Don’t you see that it’s starting to draw attention?” She replies with a half-hearted glare.

 

“I didn’t notice.” His eyes drop to the floor..

 

“Then let me explain it to you. If I draw too much attention to myself, people get hurt. That’s why I don’t want to do this.” She looks at him sadly.  _ It’ll cause problems for you in the long run if you continue, Adrien. Please understand. _

 

Green dot.

 

“...I’m sorry to have troubled you.” He says finally.

 

“It’s the last day before we announce the candidates and elect, isn’t it? Sorry.” Marinette turns away.

 

“It’s fine. I tried my best with what I could do.” Adrien smiles.

 

_ Things I can do… _

 

-

 

“Okay, now who are our candidates?” 

 

Adrien stands, looking at the class mournfully. “Chloe, and…”

 

Chloe stands, a smug smile on her face. His eyes flicker over to Marinette and drop. Marinette twists her mouth in displeasure. With a sigh, she nods at him. 

 

His face lights up with a smile. “And Marinette!”

 

She stands and joins Chloe at the front of the class. Chloe looks at her in displeasure.

 

“You’re going down, Marinette.” She hisses under her breath.

 

Marinette sighs.

 

“Now, would the two of you deliver your speeches?”

 

-

 

As Chloe speaks, a red dot remains throughout the entirety of her speech.  Adrien is sickened by the fact that she doesn’t plan on doing any of what she proposes.

 

She sits back down and Adrien releases a breath. Marinette steps up.

 

Her words are honest. She promises to use her authority wisely, but she knows nothing can be guaranteed. 

 

He is proud of her, and when it’s time to vote, he is fully prepared to vote for her. The two candidates leave the room. 

 

-

 

“You did well, Chloe!” Marinette smiles, pulling the door closed behind her.

 

“Of course I did. You, however… We’ll see.” Chloe responds smugly.

 

Marinette sighs, then smiles again. “May the best candidate win.”

 

“So you realize you’ve lost then?” Chloe says, raising an eyebrow. “Makes it easier for you.”

 

“We’ll see.” Marinette replies, turning to face the courtyard.

 

-

 

Adrien puts his ballot in Marinette’s sector, where he is quickly followed by most of the class. 

 

Sabrina stands in front of the table, contemplating. She clutches her ballot tightly in her fists and shuts her eyes. 

 

_ I should vote for Chloe, but Marinette was a sincere and determined Indigo! But Chloe… _

 

She lets out a breath and turns in her ballot.

 

-

 

“And our new class president is…”

 

Chloe starts to stand, smiling victoriously already.

 

“Marinette!”

 

-

 

The classroom erupts into cheers. 

 

Chloe sits back down with a huff and seethes. Sabrina turns her head away as she comforts the disgruntled blonde.

 

~

 

_ That’s right.  _

 

_ The Class president was unanimously decided upon, and I… _

  
_ Well, it looks like my days of minimal exposure won’t be returning any time soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> Im trash haha what


End file.
